Two Queens Meet
Two Queens Meet Mary lay awake in bed she could hear the sound of a ships horn in the distance. She got up and opened the curtains "Looks like its going to be another beautifull day." She said to herself there was a knock at the door "Come in." "Good morning your majesty you have one long day ahead of you." James said as he handed the queen the royal agenda. She studied it for a few minutes and then handed it back "I'll see you in the throne room." 1 hour later Mary left her bedroom and headed to the throne room as she passed many servants and maids bowed and gasped "All stand for the Queen of Albion." came James's voice from the other end of the room. Everyone turned and faced the young Queen and she waved and smiled as she walked towards the throne "Lets begin." She said people came and went and three hours later the throne room was empty "James is my next appointement here "Yes they are in the study." Mary got up and left the room she entered the study "Good afternoon." "Good afternoon your majesty." they said in unison "Lets get down to buisness. As we all know Reaver has plans to build a new 785ft 31,000 ton passenger liner." "So its not a trade ship?" said Kalin "Its both." said King Steven "Anyway I propose we build a even bigger liner or better 3. Each will be 883ft and 45,000 to 48,000 tons." They all looked at each other "I agree with you." said Kalin "If the Board of Trade is to survive it needs to keep up with the competion." Mary smiled at her before speaking "Any news from the Empire?" "Yes your Majesty." it was Shian "It has come to my attention that you have offered the countries of Samarkand and the Edgelands a place within the Empire." "And whats the matter with that?" "Nothing, but there economies are in a bad state at the moment and that could affect the rest of us." Mary looked at him sternly "If you learn your history wasn't Albions economy in ruins when it unified with Aurora." Shian looked at the floor and didn't speak. Later at dinner the queen and her guests were enjoying a feast in the royal dining hall "Do you know the real reason the Empire was created Mary?" Mary swallowed her food "No, I don't." Everyone was now intriuged by King Steven that even the servants sat at the table "Let me begin." It was summer 1886 King Henry had just arrived at the docks of the city of Wolf Creek the capital city of my kingdom. He was on buisness from Albion he was serching for a legendry weapon Avo's Tear. The exact same sword that killed the Queen, Jack and Knight of Blades but as time would tell the Queen and Jack survived. The Queen went into hiding and minuplated events trough out history includeing Oakvales distruction, the Spires reconstruction and your father and uncles deaths." Everyone sat with thier mouths open "Continue." Mary said "As I was saying with your father dying a slow death he didn't have much time to act so he came to me for help. The Queen was gathering followers so your father did the same the Empire was created to prepare Albion we serched the Empire but to no avail his death gave the queen a big head start." "And you have no idea where the sword is?" Steven looked at Mary "No idea at all." Later that night Mary was getting ready for bed when she looked out of the window she had to look twice she wasn't seeing things in the garden standing near the Royal Tomb was a hooded figure. Mary put on her coat and shoes and activated pushed one of the books on the bookshelf and stood back at the shelf moved to one side revealing a set of stairs leading down a few minutes later she was opening a section of the wall and stepped out into the gardens the figure was gone. She walked towards the tomb and looked around and as she turned to walk back to the castle the figure returned. "Who are you?" the figure didn't move or reply "I demand to know who you are?" Mary said with anger and fear in her voice the figure started to talk "I awnser to the Queen of Blades only not a mortal. Before Mary had any time to react the figure had grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall of the tomb "Get... Get off me." she looked into the creatures eyes as she was about to pass out she hered a unfimmiliar voice "Skorm let her go." the creature let Mary go and stepped back as she gasped for breath "So we meet at last. You look just like your mother." Mary looked at the woman now standing beside Skorm "Show your face?" Mary said "All in good time." Mary and the Queen of Blades stood in the garden looking at each other both had noiticed Skorm's attention was elsewhere "What is it Skorm." Said the Queen of Blades the creature looked from the castle to his mistress "Someone is watching us." "Find out who and bring them to me." not one to dissapoint his queen Skorm set off towards the Castle "Now Mary we need to talk." Skrom was sulking around the castle when he came across a young man standing at the window "Welcome." "You knew I was coming?" Skorm was surprised "I want to see the Queen of Blades?" Skorm walked up to him "Come to the Riviters Rest Tavern in Industrial tomorrow morning and she will see you." Skorm walked towards the door "Whats your name?" "Shian." The young man replied. "We will meet again Mary mark my words we will meet again." Skorm returned and both he and the Queen left. Mary stood looking at the spot that the two had been standing she turned and ran down the steps and opened the doors of the royal tomb at the back was a statue of an Angel covering her face Mary walked up to it and examind it "How do you work this thing." she said to her self and closed her eyes and remebered her father telling her about it "I still remember when Walter pushed the stone in and the arms lowered and the guild seal was sitting in its hands." "The stone." She said to her self and walked over to the losse stone and pushed it in after a few seconds the arms lowered and in its hands was the guild seal she took it "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" but before she could move the seal vibrated in her hands and power within her awakened there was a bright white light and when it disaperated she was standing in a tall black room "Welcome to the Tattered Spire your Majesty." Mary turned around "The seal has awakened your heroic powers now you will need to use these powers to protect Albion and its Empire."Mary was about to speak when she was transported to the Sanctuary where she passed out.